


The one with the bunk beds

by thelesterhowells



Series: tour fics: interactive introverts [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions of feeling anxious, Tour Fic, bunk beds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelesterhowells/pseuds/thelesterhowells
Summary: You know when your mood crashes after a high? That's how Dan feels on this particular evening on the tour bus.





	The one with the bunk beds

**Author's Note:**

> big thank you to my absolutely awesome beta [@insectbah](https://insectbah.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> in honour of their last night on the tour bus  
> enjoy!:)

The show in Detroit was great: the audience participated incredibly well and all of the people involved had a lot of fun. After changing back into their day to day clothes, Dan and Phil headed back to the tour bus and started getting mentally prepared for the approximately six hour long bus drive.

They were chatting about everyday things and didn’t actively realize that they had already entered the bus.

"What do you wanna eat? I decided yesterday so it’s your – did you close our blinds, Phil?"

Phil failed to keep up with the sudden change of the topic so his answer came a little bit delayed.

"Wha–? What do you mean? Which blinds?" Phil asked, confused.

"The blinds of our bunks, you spork. They’re closed now. But they told us not to do that so they can air out while we’re not using them. You’re so old, Phil, did you already forget about that?" Dan teased while walking towards the bunk beds.

"No, I remember that, thank you very much. And I for sure left them open today before leaving. Don’t make a big deal out of it, mate. Just open them now."

Phil passed Dan and opened the blinds from the top – Dan’s – bunk.

"Oh."

"What ‘oh‘?" Dan closed the remaining gap between him and Phil and gasped dramatically as he reached the bed.

"Oh my god! This is the cutest thing ever? This is _so_ nice! We _need_ to instagram story this, Phil!", Dan said in a really loud voice. Phil just laughed at Dan’s excitement but nodded in agreement.

Dan remembered that he had told their audience in a liveshow that he wanted to make his bunk really homey and put up some fairy lights. He was planning to do that the next time they had a day off, but that Lauren and Sarah actually made the effort to decorate their bunks and made it as individual as possible for the both of them was a pretty overwhelming feeling. He loved the monochrome cushions, the mirror, the fairy lights, and the matching light up D to Phil’s P. He was already planning to steal Phil’s dinosaur throw or at least make him share it, and he could see how excited Phil was about his little plush cactus because he missed all of his houseplants a lot.

Dan was immensely happy that they had found such good friends in the people they work with; he felt so loved and cared for and his bunk looked so cozy that he wanted to crawl up in it immediately.

\--------------

After dinner and thanking Lauren and Sarah in person, they were scrolling through their social media accounts for a bit before joining the crew in the front lounge area. Dan was holding his phone when the bubbly and happy feeling left him all of a sudden. He couldn’t really explain why it happened, but some kind of heaviness clasped around his heart and squeezed his chest. This wasn’t a feeling he didn‘t know; it wasn’t something new. It happened sometimes, that an overwhelmingly happy and lovely emotion suddenly changed into something heavy and uncomfortable.

Dan knew this feeling would pass but right now he missed their home. He wanted to crawl into _their_ bed and cuddle Phil until it was way too warm under the blanket. He wanted to wake up in _their_ bed in _their_ bedroom and drink coffee out of _their_ mugs. It wasn’t necessarily the material things he missed, because this tour was literally the best time of their life; they had so much fun and were so busy most of the time that they had barely time to miss anything. But right in this moment he missed the familiarity of their apartment, their home. He missed alone time with Phil, he missed touching him whenever he wanted, he missed the intimacy, and he missed sharing clothes a lot.

Seeing Phil wear his clothes and wearing Phil’s clothes always made him feel at ease and comforted. God, Dan felt proper homesick for the first time on this tour even though he had his home with him.

Phil looked at him with a worried look on his face and Dan realized that he stopped looking at his phone and was staring at the wall in front of him.

"Are you ok?" Phil’s voice was soft and quiet, making sure that nobody could hear them.

But Dan didn’t really want to talk. He just shook his head, smiled a little, stood up, and wandered off. He went to their luggage and searched for something Phil had worn recently, something that still smelled like him. He decided to wear the pastel purple D&P hoodie Phil wore to a meet and greet and his own grey sweatpants.

He then looked through his own stuff to find a piece of clothing he could give Phil. If they were at home right now, he would’ve given Phil his way too big NASA t-shirt with the kittens on them. Dan loved that t-shirt but he loved it more on Phil. He loved it especially when he was wearing it without trousers on. But that piece of clothing was never a good decision if he couldn’t slowly remove it from Phil’s body after a few hours while kissing every bit of skin he could reach.

He settled with his pastel pink D&P hoodie instead. He liked that one on Phil too but his mind didn’t go to cheeky places, which was a good thing as they were not alone here. Besides that he had to keep in mind that they were about to go into a room full of people who probably assumed all the right things but Dan and Phil’s relationship was not a openly discussed topic within the crew. Wearing a hoodie that the other one wore wasn’t a bold statement and Dan knew that Phil would be comfortable with his choice. So he grabbed the hoodie and went back to Phil.

"Here."

Phil was still scrolling through his phone and sitting at the little tables in the middle part of the bus. He looked up as soon as Dan reached him. Dan knew that he didn’t need to explain what was going on. Phil could put two and two together and his mood a few moments ago was explanatory enough. So Phil just stood up, checked if they were really alone and cupped Dan’s right cheek with his hand, kissed his left cheek and smiled at him before going to the back of the bus to change.

Dan sat down and could hear the rest of the crew laughing in the front lounge area, but he wasn’t quite sure if he wanted to hang out with them. It was this familiar feeling he couldn’t exactly describe. He wanted to be with his friends because it was a comforting feeling, but at the same time he didn’t want to be _there._ He wanted to exist beside them and sit really close to Phil but he didn’t really want to participate in any of the conversations.

Phil came back wearing Dan’s hoodie and a pair of his own sweatpants. Dan looked up and couldn’t help but smile.

"You look really good in my clothes. You know that, right?"

Phil smiled at him brightly and Dan stood up to give Phil a big bear hug.

"You told me once or twice. I think you look great in my clothes too." He put his arms around Dan’s waist and asked him if he already decided what he wanted to do.

"I think we should go and sit with the others for a while. I don’t want them to worry,“ he whispered at the crook of Phil’s neck.

"Dan. You know that they will understand, yeah? I don’t think they would care if we just stayed in the back lounge."

"Oh, I know. I just want to hear them talk in the background, I guess. It’s nice not to be alone sometimes, you know that."

Dan was sure that Phil would agree to everything he suggested, because Phil understood that he had to let Dan decide what he wanted to do when he was feeling down. Even if Phil didn’t understand every emotion Dan felt and didn’t know every thought that crossed Dan’s head, he knew that Dan would make the right decision for himself as he had been working on this for years now. So they ended up joining the others in the front lounge, all of them with a beer in their hands and laughing about some kind of joke Martyn had told them.

"There you are," Martyn said in a happy voice when he saw them coming in.

Nobody made a comment about their clothing. Nobody said anything specifically directed to them. They just let them join the conversation and offered each of them a beer which they both declined. Dan didn’t like drinking when he was feeling like this and Phil always joined him. They got themselves each a lemonade and settled down on the sofa. Dan sat as close to Phil as both of them were comfortable.

Dan could hear Phil participating in the conversation they were having about something that happened today. He tried to laugh at the right places but he could feel how his mind drifted away.

That NASA t-shirt didn’t leave his mind and he thought about home and Phil in that t-shirt. He thought about what they would do if they were not here right now. And he could feel that little tug in this stomach as he thought about gripping the sheets and biting down on Phil’s shoulder. He thought about the moans and the whimpers that would leave his mouth because he knew how much Phil liked it when Dan was loud in bed. He thought about how he would look up at Phil and see his toned arms and the sweat slowly collecting on his forehead as he picked up pace. He thought about how he would curl his toes, grip the sheets even tighter and squeeze his eyes shut as his body tried to come down from the high. He thought about how Phil would collapse onto him a few moments later and about the cuddles after that. And he thought about how that heavy feeling would leave slowly after the overwhelming satisfaction washed through his body.

"Hey."

Dan heard Phil say in a quiet voice and snapped back into reality.

"Yeah?"

"Should we call it a night? What do you think?"

"I think _I_ should go to sleep but you can stay, Phil."

"Are you sure?" Phil asked.

"Yes. Of course," Dan said in a calm voice and flashed a smile at Phil.

He said goodnight to the crew and made a "typing on the phone"gesture to Phil before leaving the lounge.

He typed out a text while going to the tiny bathroom to brush his teeth.

**we sleep in separate bunks anyways**

Phil replied so quickly that Dan was pretty sure he had the phone already in his hand, waiting for Dan to send him a message.

**ugh i know about that**

Dan shook his head and smiled a little at that.

**i meant that its rly fine that u didnt go to sleep**

He was sitting on the toilet lid and was brushing his teeth when his phone buzzed in his hand again.

**yh i know cant rly cuddle u in those tiny things :(**

Dan climbed up to his bunk and immediately got his phone out to reply to Phil.

**i hate it sometimes**

He was about to fall asleep when he felt his phone buzzing right beside his head. The light blinded his eyes as he opened his text messages to read it with narrowed eyes.

**me too**

\----------

Dan woke up and he couldn’t make out why. He opened his blinds and looked around the bus just to see that all the lights were out and all the blinds on the other bunks were closed. He looked at his phone and saw that it was nearly two hours after he got into bed.

The heavy feeling in his chest was almost completely gone. He wasn’t feeling extremely homesick anymore, but he still missed being near to Phil. He opened his text messages again and took a chance.

**u awake?**

The three dots indicating that Phil was typing appeared immediately.

 **yeah** **  
** **why are u?**

 **dunno woke up** **  
** **look out of ur bunk**

Dan opened his blinds a little and put his arm out. Phil didn’t reply to his text but Dan could feel a warm hand intertwine with his own a few moments later. He was aware that they couldn’t actually fall asleep like that but it was a comforting and nice feeling at the moment. It was a reminder that he wasn’t alone, that the person in the bunk right under him was always here with him. That this hand would hold his own tight while touring the whole world and that this hand wouldn’t loosen around his if he had a bad day. And with that thought in mind, he could fall back asleep much more easily.

**Author's Note:**

> [come and say hi and maybe reblog on tumblr](https://thelesterhowells.tumblr.com/post/176780401617/the-one-with-the-bunk-beds?is_related_post=1) :)


End file.
